The Dance of the School
by Mysterious-I
Summary: He hated monday mornings. Monday morning were the worse. Absolute worse. Monday mornings were when the staff meeting happened. The Doctor, as he liked to be called, Felt that the meeting were completely unnecessary. - Au in witch the doctors a Teacher and Rivers his new boss.


**Hey hey, Back at it again with the AU's. Love a good AU. **

**Let me know what you think! Thank! **

**That's all I have to say.. Ok, Bye. **

He hated monday mornings. Monday morning were the worse. Absolute worse.

Monday mornings were when the staff meeting happened. The Doctor, as he liked to be called, Felt that the meeting were completely unnecessary. There was nothing said that couldn't go in an email. Sure, it would be an email he wouldn't read, but it would be an email nonetheless.

If by chance his request of a weekly emails actually go through. There are a few things he won't miss.

Getting up early: Boy did he hate getting up early. Tuesday through to friday he would wake up at 7:30. Take a shower, pick out the perfect bow tie, get dressed. Then he'd head out to the local cafe, "Dirilliam". He get some breakfast before heading off to school. On Monday, though, he had to be awake for half 6 to get to school on time.

Missy: Missy Masters was an old friend of his. As children they would mess around. Climb trys. She would tease him about girls. Although, if he's being honest, she still teases him about girls. Especially in the middle of the monday morning meetings. He would sit and try to listen in on whatever was being discussed, and right there.. Right there in his ear.. Is missy. Missy whispering, teasing and making.. Crude comments.

Amy: Now, Don't get him wrong.. He loves Amy. He loves Amy to bits. She's his best friend. He's her "Raggedy man". But her and her husband, were always… ALWAYS Trying to get him to go on dates. Blind dates, dates with colleges, Friends. They once tried to get him to go on a date with Missy, That.. Was a disaster. Long story short, Amy had to bail them out of jail.

And last but not least.. The headmaster: Davros was an old cranky man. Well.. An old Blind cranky man. This particular man, Hated The doctor. With a pasion. He finds any excuse to embarise the doctor.

Only Three of those four went a head on this particular morning. Just over a month into the school year, The doctor was walking in as usual when Mr Williams. Amy's Husband and the school nurse stopped him. "Hey, Doctor. Did you hear the news?"

"Yes yes.. It's such a shame.." The doctor mumbed at him.

"It is? I thought you would be happy.." Rory looked puzzles.

The doctor stopped to stare at him. "Are we on about the same news?" He asked. His hands wringing together. "Because if so.. The amazon burning.. Is no laughing matter, Rory.." He explains to him like he's a child.

"Im not on about the forest. I'm on about Davros." Rory sighed, shaking his head. "He's resigned. Were getting a new princable next week.."

Suddenly the doctors smiling, "Oh.. Really? Well.. " He then shakes his head roughly, hoping that Rory didn't see the delight in his eyes. "That such a shame.." He tried his best to sound sad. Disappointed even. He's not sure he managed.. But could ya blame him?

The next thing the Doctor new, he was ambushed. Attacked. Assaulted!

"AHHHH!" He screamed out, drawing the attention of every teacher about, as he leaped to the side to see his attacker. "AMY!" All amy did in return was pout at him.

"That's nothing.." Rory started before being cut off by the doctors screech.

"Nothing?! She just jumped on me!"

Rory let out a long.. Aggravated sigh. To him it felt like every day with the doctor was the same. "Just let me finish, alright. That's nothing compared to what she's got you for friday night.."

"You.. You got me something? Oh oh! Is it an early christmas present?!" since walking through the school doors, He had experienced many emotions. Dread. Happyness. Fear. Confusion and now delight.

He ringed his hands together, hopping from foot to foot. His smile immediately disappeared, his delight turning to disappointment to moment Amy spoke. "No stupid! A date. This friday! No excuses!"

That was it for the Conversation. They wouldn't let him back out. And Amy even threatened to come round and drive him there. He turned her down, Insisting he didn't need an escort.

All that week he had to hear about His date. "She's a doctor to!" She would tell him. When asked what in, she replied "Archaeology!" At least now he knows she's going to be utterly dull.

"She's beautiful" Of Course that means nothing in today's standerds. Or by Amys. The last three women shes set him up with have apparently been "Beautiful". She was wrong all three times.

He knew.. He just knew.. He was going to hate her. He knew it. He would have to find some excuses to leave halfway through dinner, say sorry to Amy and Rory (even though rory didn't do anything) and hope to god, he never saw her again.

On this particular friday evening he would usually be at home, grading papers. But instead he was stood outside a nice restaurant, dressed in suit and Bowtie and looking down at his phone to keep him busy. She was in fact late, after all.

He wasn't all that much of a popular man. Sure, He had friends. But they were more meet up and do something friends. Not small talk over text kinda friends. So instead he was left looking through pictures. Pictures of Him, Amy and Rory. Pictures of Him and his sister Clara. Pictures of his trips out with Vestra, Jenny and strax.

"Sorry I'm late, Dear. Traffic was hell." He heard the smooth voice before he looked at her. Slowly he lifted his head, She was wearing a red dress with a slit down the side to show off her heels from hell. The dress clinged to her sides and over her breasts. Not that he was looking. Of Course.

He eventually made it up to her face. Two green eyes. Good. A nose. Good. Beautifully painted lips. Good. Face is fully in order.

"Is it now?" She asked. The doctor looked startled. He knew he had a terrible habit of talking out loud.. He just didn't expect to do it.. Right now. "It's nice to know my 'Face is fully in order'. Be a real shame if it wasn't." She smirked at him. A teasing, sly smirk.

He couldn't help but love that smile. For once amy was right. She is beautiful. No.. Beautiful ways to demeaning.. Gorgeous maybe. No.. Stunning!

"Sweetie?" His date asked. He hummed a questioning hum at her. "Your speaking out loud, You know?"

"Again!" He almost yelled. But all that did was make her laugh. "Sorry about that.. Im eh.." He licked his lips before continuing. "The doctor."

"I know, Sweetie." And there was that smirk again.

"Oh well.. This is awkward then.." He laughed afterwards. "I have no clue who you are.."

"Did no one tell you?" Without even waiting for his stuttering reply, she faked disappointment and said with the utmost seriousness. "Im your date" when he looked at her with a perplext look, she burst out laughing. "River Song"

The doctor doesn't remember most of that night.. He remembers her shining eyes. He remembers liking her. He remembers that she got him to drink. He never drinks. Well, He drinks. Just not Alcohol. But for some reason, she convinced him to give it more of a go.

That in turn resulted in him being drunk. And going home with her. And getting kicked out of her apartment in the morning to do the walk of shame home.

It had started out great! All flirting and stuff! Yet in the morning, it was all screaming and regret.

And ofcourse amy would ask. And he would say he hated her. He'd say it was a disaster. They left disappointed. He wasn't completely lying. 2 out of three aint bad.. Right?

He had thought about her. Her Pinned up hair. Her red lips. The dress. Those legs. And those hellish heels.

He couldn't help it. She was stunning. Funny. And he wondered when things went bad. He remembers talking about her moving up here. How her and Amy meet years ago and have been friends ever since. Other than that, He hasn't a clue!

And he wasn't planning to find out. He wasn't planning on seeing her again. Unfortunately, life didn't have the same idea.

Monday morning rolled around. The monday morning meeting , The day they would meet there new principal.

"Folk, Can I have your attention please.." Nardly, The clown of the faculty stepped up to speak. "I give you our new Principal…"

The moment she stepped through the door, He knew he was screwed.

"Professor Song!"

**Don't forget to review! **


End file.
